


Child of the Night

by garnet_dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, One-Shot, Rumors, Snape is not a vampire, Vampires, crackish, goth Snape, snape100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnet_dragon/pseuds/garnet_dragon
Summary: Snape has heard the rumors.





	

Rumors had been following him around since his student days at Hogwarts. Yet, they had seen him walking around in broad daylight, hadn’t they? So what if he went through a goth phase that he never truly grew out of. He saw no point in dressing in any color other than basic black when he was working with such noxious materials. Still, he never deigned to quash the gossip. In fact, it entertained him to encourage it. If gullible first years believed he was a vampire, He was happy to swoop around like an overgrown bat to nurture their nightmares.


End file.
